


Dragon's Sister

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Gen, Sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: AU where Zeno has a younger sister.





	1. Golden Fate

Emiko pulled the makeshift scarf up over her nose to try and keep herself warm. They had been walking all day and the sun was setting. Her feet ached and her skin was numb from the cold. The bare dirt road was being quickly covered by the giant snowflakes.  
“Ze-Ze-Zeno. I’m tired and cold,” she complained.   
Zeno reached out to grab her hand and pulled her close, “I know, me too. The nice people said there was a town up this way. When we get there, we can sleep in a nice, warm room.”  
Then, Zeno put a hand to his head and winced.   
Emiko sighed, “Are the gods talking to you again?”  
Zeno sighed, “More like bickering. One of them decided to come to earth and they're all worried sick about him.”  
Emiko frowned, “Why would they want to come here? It sucks!”   
Zeno laughed and picked her up, “I don’t know, but his brothers sure are worried about him and as a brother myself, I can understand where they're coming from.”   
Emiko clung to his neck and huffed out a little puff of air. She could see the little cloud that came from her mouth; closing her eyes, she leaned against his neck.   
“Hey, don’t fall asleep okay. I’ll carry you for a little while, but then I’ll have to put you down. It’ll keep you warm,” Zeno said.   
“But, Zeno-”  
“No, buts.”   
“Aw.”  
He laughed and they walked for a while. He set her down when they finally spotted the town. Emiko almost cried with relief. She wanted to run and jump into a warm bed. Zeno held her hand firmly. He knew that she hated the cold!  
The pair finally passed the entrance and went to the nearest inn. Zeno got them a room. The lady at the desk smiled, “And how old are you, little girl, four?”  
Emiko stomped her foot, “I’m six!”   
Zeno laughed, “She’s always been on the small side.”  
Emiko had always been small because she was born prematurely. Like her brother, she had light brown hair and blue eyes. She was covered in freckles, all over her arms and face. Their mother was sickly, so he had always taken care of her.   
Emiko frowned and huffed. She hated being small. Zeno chuckled and lead her back into their room, it wasn’t a big one and it was dirty. There was one wooden bed to the side and a small table. Pulling off her cloak, She crawled into the hard bed. Zeno sighed as he pulled off his own cloak and set both of them on the small table. Grabbing her feet, he smiled, “Come on, no one wants to sleep with shoes on.”   
Pulling off her shoes, Zeno tossed them next to his. He flopped on bed next her. The room was cold, but not as cold as it was outside. He draped one arm over Emiko and started to snore. Emiko laughed and snuggled into the covers, following his lead.   
Waking up from a fitful sleep, she saw Zeno holding his head again. Emiko frowned, she knew when the gods fought they gave him a headache. Why couldn’t they just stay peaceful for one night? Who was this stupid brother that came down to earth? If she ever found him, she would kick him for causing Zeno so much trouble.   
He glanced over and noticed she was up. Shaking his head, he muttered, “I wish I could get rid of this headache forever.”   
Emiko sighed, “Me too.”  
“Come on. Let’s check out,” He got up and picked up their cloaks. Putting their shoes on, they walked out the door. They gave the clerk, a grumpy looking man, their key. Emiko looked at her shoes while Zeno talk to the man.   
“Thank you, mister,” Zeno nodded to him and they walked out the door.   
Emiko frowned, “I didn’t like him.”  
Zeno shook his head, “He just looked like he had a bad morning.”  
Emiko sighed, “I’m hungry.”   
Zeno got his bag out and handed her some bread. She smiled and bit into the hard, cold piece of food. It was delicious.   
They munched on breakfast and he went to the market to get some more food. After restocking their supplies, They left the village. On the desolate road, There were persistent flowers trying to battle the cold. Red and blue little dots littered the landscape and took her breath away. Zeno’s light brown hair turned somewhat gold in the morning sunlight. He always had some kind of calming affect on her. He looked down and held his head. A grimace crossed his face. Then he looked up and suddenly she could heard a voice that could only be a god’s voice. The sheer power of it knocked her down. A golden light consumed reality. She was frozen to the spot she had fallen, panicky started to rise in her throat. When she looked up, Zeno was standing in front of a huge golden dragon.   
It towered over her and her brother. She had never seen anything so massive. When it spoke and it felt like the manifestation of thunder, “My foolish brother has gone down and taken human form. Now the humans have betrayed him and plan to kill him. I and three other of my brothers have to choose four dragon warriors to save and protect him.”  
Zeno took a breath and clenched his fist, “I am neither a heroic figure nor a veteran. I cannot become something like a warrior, but, even if it’s someone like me.. This world.. everyone.. If I can make them just a little happier then.. that dragon blood.. give it to me.”  
Emiko didn’t watch him drink it, the thought made her nauseous. She jerked up when the voice rang out again, “Warriors of the Four Dragons! From now on you are our other halves. With Hiryuu as your Master, protect, cherish, and never betray him for as long as you live!”   
The dragon disappeared and Zeno fell to the ground. Emiko’s limbs were freed from whatever was binding them and she ran to him. His hair changed from light brown to gold. He grew fangs and his skin turned into golden, hard scales, then back to soft, normal skin. Through all of this he was breathing really ragged, his face twisted in pain. Emiko clenched her fists. Where is that dragon? She was ready to fight him.   
After a minute, he shook his head and slowed his breathing. He look around and scrunched his eyebrows together, “They’re gone..”   
Emiko leaned forward, “Who?”  
“The voices of the gods.”


	2. Reunion

Zeno had left her with a couple of friends for a few months. They were nice, but she missed Zeno terribly. Stories of monster warriors fighting for a new leader named Hiryuu. He was slowly rising to power. The kids in the village say he is a god that became human. Emiko thought it was because he pitied humans and Emiko didn’t like being pitied.  
Kaori was the woman taking care of her. Emiko and Zeno had often stopped here when they traveled through here. Kaori was a strict, but nice person. Her long black hair and stern dark eyes reinforced all her rules and kept her house orderly. Her husband, Hisao, was laidback and quiet. He was large and had brown hair and eyes.  
Emiko stood on her tiptoes looking out of the window. The mountainous landscape was beautiful. Spring was emerging. Flowers were starting to grow and new leaves were growing on the trees. Hisao ruffled her hair, interrupting her thoughts “It’s time to eat, little one.”  
Emiko hung her head and trudged to the table. Kaori and Hisao made small talk. Hisao talked about work and Kaori talked about the grueling housework. Emiko pushed the rice around the plate.  
Kaori sighed and slammed a hand down in the table, “What’s wrong with you?”  
“I miss Zeno,” Emiko said as she jumped up in the air.  
Hisao ruffled her hair again, “He’ll be back. He promised.”  
Kaori rolled her eyes, “You're going to have to get tough, girlie.”  
Emiko nodded and sighed. He had been gone for who knows how long. She finished dinner and handed her plate to Kaori. She walked down the hall and went to bed early. She just didn’t feel like doing anything else and worrying about Zeno didn’t help.  
She slowly woke up and noticed someone was running thier hand through her hair. The morning sun had just risen. It wasn't unusual for Hisao to try to comfort her when she felt down. She opened her eyes and saw someone different.  
“Zeno!”  
She practically tackled him and they both fell off the bed. He laughed, “Kaori tells me you’ve been very good for her.”  
Emiko nodded. She pelted him with question after question. Where was he? What did he do? Was the voice of the gods back?  
He laughed, “I’ll answer all your questions later. I’ve found this job and I’m moving you there. You’ll need to pack up.”  
Emiko nodded and started packing her meager belongings. Zeno walked around and helped with stuff she had left behind. When they were done packing, they headed down the hall and Kaori had breakfast ready for them. Zeno and Emiko sat down to eat, at Kaori’s insistence. It was going to be like old times when they were traveling all over, only this time Zeno had promised her a destination, a home.  
They said goodbye and started the long trek to a place Emiko had never been. It took three short weeks to get there. They entered a beautiful city with a beautiful castle. Vendors littered the street and people bustled everywhere, buying and selling. A huge, round fountain dominated the village square. People tossed coins in the fountain. Zeno told her they were making wishes.  
The gates to the castle were wide open. The two guards didn’t even flinch when Zeno strolled by them. The servants were running back and forth. They carried things back and forth: boxes, papers, clothes, food, and pots. The castle was massive. It was decorated red: red carpet, red curtains, and red painting frames. The white marble walls made it seem like the castles out of fairytales.  
“Is this where Lord Hiryuu lives,” Emiko asked.  
Zeno’s eyes got real serious, “Yes. What all have you heard about our new king?”  
Emiko shrugged, “He’s a great leader. He has four monsters under his command. That’s how he drove the rebels out. He raised an army and rose to be the king of Kouka. There are rumors that he’s a dragon god that was turned into a human, but I don't know if that's true or not.”  
Zeno nodded. They entered a huge room that could only be a throne room. Two orient thrones sat on the other side of the room, but they were empty. No King Hiryuu or monsters to be found. Zeno tapped one of the servants on the shoulder that was running past, “Where is Lord Hiryuu? I want to tell him I’m back and that I have someone I want him to meet.”  
The servant smiled, “Welcome back, Lord Ouryuu. King Hiryuu is in the gardens with the other dragon warriors.”  
Zeno smiled and said a thank you. He grabbed Emiko’s hand again and they headed towards the gardens. Losing count of all the servants, her head was spinning with all the sights.  
“Zeno, That man called you Lord Ouryuu and he said the other dragon warriors,” Emiko pointed out.  
Zeno sighed, “Please, Emiko, I will explain everything when we get settled in tonight.”  
They walked through a huge set of doors and the sun rays raced inside the castle. Every flower she could think of and more covered everything. Her heart was pounding, the sight made her giggle, it was magstic. It wasn’t long until she heard arguing.  
They turned the corner and there were four of the strangest men she had ever seen. There was a white haired younger man with a huge claw for a right hand, a blue haired nobleman with the most beautiful eyes that rivaled the dragon she had seen turn Zeno, a green haired man with frightening sharp, pointed teeth, and a underwhelming red haired man.  
Three of the four were arguing about when Ouryuu should be back and why he left. They turned when they noticed the pair. The green haired man scoffed, “This! Was the important thing you had to pick up?”  
The white haired man nodded, “Ouryuu, this is a castle, not an orphanage. We can’t take care of every lost soul. We will find her a good home.”  
Zeno stepped forward, “Hakur-”  
The blue haired man glared at him, “Ouryuu, you are no longer a simpleton! You are a Dragon Warrior to King Hiryuu.”  
The red haired man sighed at them quarreling. Emiko stepped out from behind her older brother and took a good glance at the red haired man.  
“Lord Hiryuu! Please tell him he can’t keep this child,” The green haired man turned to the red haired man.  
“You’re King Hiryuu,” Emiko questioned, “But you’re so boring.”  
Hiryuu laughed and the white haired man’s face turned blood red, “This is your king. Treat him with respect, little girl.”  
The green haired man rolled his eyes, “Ouryuu, why is she so small? Why is she here?”  
Emiko wanted to smack him.  
“Guen, Shuten, please,” Hiryuu smiled at the girl, “How do you know Zeno? Did he help you a while back?”  
Emiko tilted her head to one side. Zeno cleared his throat, “Um, my king?’  
Emiko put her hands on her hips, “I’m his little sister.”  
Everyone went silent. Hiryuu smiled and bent down to get eye level with her. She made a pouty face, “Please, don’t separate me and my brother.”  
Hiryuu picked a pink flower and handed it to her, “I wouldn’t dream of it my dear. Did Zeno tell you anything about me or these other three men?”  
She shook her head. Hiryuu gave Zeno an admonishing look, “Well, he is one of my four Dragon Warriors.”  
He gestured to the other three, “This is Guen, Shuten, and Abi. They all have special abilities. Guen can cut through anything with his claw. Abi has beautiful eyes that can see long distances and Shuten can fly with his dragon foot.”  
Shuten rolled his eyes, “How old are you, kid?”  
“I’m six.’  
Shuten laughed, “You’re a squirt! Why on earth are you so small?”  
Abi rolled his eyes, they really were gorgeous. Zeno set a hand on Emiko’s shoulders, “Lord Hiryuu, I’m sorry to bring her in without permission but-”  
“It’s alright, Zeno. I can’t turn away a family member of yours.”  
Zeno sighed, “She’s the only family I have.”  
Hiryuu smiled reassuringly, “We will take care of her. Your brothers have to get used to her.”  
Emiko tilted her head to the side, “Brothers?”  
Zeno bowed, “Thank you, my king.”  
Emiko looked up at her brother, “Zeno, I'm hungry.”  
Hiryuu clapped his hands together, “Well, then, good thing it's time to eat!”  
Emiko threw both hands up in the air, “Yay.”  
The group moved to eat dinner, Zeno picking her up so she could keep up with the group. He had gotten stronger. After dinner, Zeno and Emiko went to Zeno's room to get her settled in. King Hiryuu had a small bed moved in during dinner for Emiko. Emiko usually slept with Zeno for warmth, but the castle was warm enough.  
Zeno helped her get her clothes out and into drawers.  
“Zeno,”  
“Hm?”  
“Is Hiryuu really a god?”  
“Well, yeah,” Zeno picked up her bag and threw it into a closet.  
“So, are you going to leave again,” Emiko asked.  
He smiled and picked her up and put her on the bed, “Nope. I'll take care of you for as long as I'm alive.”  
She hugged him. He laughed and pushed the wild mess of hair out of her eyes, “Time for bed. You've had a long day.”  
She huffed, “But Zeno.”  
“No buts! Bed time.”


	3. Day to Day

There was a knock at the door, which made both of them jolt awake. Zeno got up and opened the door. Three servants were there with three stacks of clothes.   
“King Hiryuu instructed us to bring Lady Emiko some new clothes. These are some from the market today and we will go to get more later in the week when the new shipments arrive,” the first one said.   
Emiko slid out of bed and watched the servants put her new clothes away. Two of the servants left and the one who had spoken turned and smiled at her. She was a black haired woman with a kind smile, “Would you like me to help you get dressed, Milady?”   
Emiko nodded and the woman shooed Zeno out of the room. She picked out a beautiful blue dress. It had sleeves that covered her shoulders and the skirt went down to her ankles. She had never worn something so soft and pretty. She twirled in it and the woman laughed.   
“I'm Emiko! What's your name?”   
“I'm Hana.”   
“That's pretty!”   
“Well thank you.”   
“What's this dress made out of? Its so soft!”  
“Silk.”   
Emiko bowed to Hana, “Thank you!”  
Hana bowed back, “Your welcome, milady.”   
They walked out and Zeno took her hand, walked down to the throne room where King Hiryuu and the other three were talking.   
Shuten sighed, “You finally wake up, Useless?”   
Emiko crossed her arms, “He's not useless! You're not very nice!”   
Shuten rolled his eyes, “I don't need life advice from a four year old.”   
“I'm six!”   
Guen put a hand up to stop Shuten’s next retort. He leaned down and smiled, “I'm Hakuryuu Guen. I have the power of the white dragon in my right hand.”   
Guen showed her his dragon hand and she let out a gasp.   
“Can I touch it,” she hesitantly held out her hand.   
Guen smiled and nodded. She touched the arm. It was warm and glossy. It felt like a lizard’s skin that she had caught once.   
“Cool!” She giggled.   
Hiryuu smiled. Abi nodded at her and crossed his arms, “Ouryuu, we've been waiting on you. Long journey or not, you still have responsibilities.”   
Zeno hung his head and Emiko grabbed his hand. King Hiryuu smiled, “Time to get to work. Guen, you will watch Emiko until Zeno gets done with his paperwork. I'm sure she'd love to see the way you train your troops.”   
“But- King Hiryuu! I'm not good with kids!” Guen had a panicked look on his face.   
Hiryuu chuckled and walked off, “Good luck!”  
Shuten smirked, “Have fun with the squirt, loser!”   
“Don't call me that,” Emiko turned bright red and stomped her foot.   
Zeno sighed and bent down to look her in the eyes, “Please be good with Hakuryuu.”   
She nodded and she turned and grabbed Guen’s human hand and Guen smiled. Emiko had a hard time keeping up as Guen zipped through the castle. He stopped when he noticed she was out of breathe, then scooped her up with his dragon hand and set her on his shoulders.   
She was able to see almost everything. They got outside and there was rows and rows of soldiers that seemed to fill the entire outside of the castle.   
Guen took control of them and it was so cool. Emiko stayed close to him and he commanded every move they made. He did all this with her riding on his shoulders. After about three hours, they met up with the others back in the throne room.   
She gave Zeno a hug when she saw him.   
“Did you have fun?” Zeno asked.   
“Yup,” Emiko exclaimed.  
Zeno looked at Guen, “Was she good?”   
Guen chuckled, “She was great. She's lively! She wanted to fight when the soldiers were sparing! I almost had a heart attack!”   
Hiryuu laughed.   
Abi rolled his eyes, “Can't you keep track of one child?”   
Guen narrowed his eyes, “Yes, a kid and an army.”  
Shuten snickered. Emiko grabbed Zeno’s sleeve, “I'm hungry!”   
Zeno sighed, “After trying to fight the soldiers, I would think that you would be.”   
Zeno led her to the kitchen and they had lunch. Emiko smiled and sighed. She loved it here. All of a sudden she had three more big brothers and became friends with a king. 

The next day, Shuten was in charge of her, to the protest of both of them. Shuten sulked and didn't hold her like Guen did. Emiko pouted and tailed his heels. He stopped and turned to look at her, “Why do you keep looking at me like that, squirt?”   
Emiko crossed her arms, “Because you're mean to Zeno and me! You don't like me.”   
Shuten’s scowl softened, “I'm sorry that I have that impression.”   
“What does impression mean?”   
He huffed , “Ouryuu is probably the only one of us that is good with kids.”   
“Do you have to train people too?”   
“Yeah, but I don't want to today.”   
“Oh…”   
He held out his hand, “Come on. I want to show you something.”   
Emiko grabbed his hand and he pulled her up, holding her close to his chest. He smelled like the outdoors and some strange odor she hadn't ever smelled before. He took a step then the next thing Emiko saw was the entire city beneath them. It took her breath away.   
Shuten laughed, “I hope you're not afraid of heights!”   
Emiko laughed, “It's beautiful!”   
The city was painted with gold and red houses and the people milled around like insects.   
“You can fly? Like a dragon?”   
“Nah, more like I can jump really high.”  
“This is so cool!”   
Shuten landed on top of a red house then leaped up again. They landed on the outskirts of the city. He took her on a tour of the city and the surrounding area. They had been gone all day and Zeno was frantic when they came back at sundown.   
“Where were you,” Zeno asked Shuten.   
“We went to Shin.”   
“That's three hours away!”   
“Not for me,” Shuten smirked.  
Emiko peeked around Shuten, her hair was everywhere from being blown array by the wind.   
“Zeno, it was so fun!” Emiko said between the giggles.   
Zeno smiled, “I'm glad you had fun, but please warn me before you go on an adventure.”   
“Looks like Rykoryuu’s got soft,” Abi said. Everyone jumped at his voice.   
“Shit, Abi, warn us before you lurk,” Shuten grumbled.   
Emiko looked up at Zeno, “What does shit mean?”   
Zeno shook his head, while Shuten laughed. Zeno sighed, “Don't repeat that. You can't say it.”  
“Why not, Shuten says it,” Emiko pointed to Shuten.   
Abi walked over, “My dear, Rykoryuu is not the best role model.”   
He turned to Shuten, “Please refrain from teaching the child anymore curse words.”   
Emiko looked up at Zeno again, “Is refrain a curse word too?”   
“No that word is fine,” Zeno shook his head, “Come on. Dinner is waiting.” 

Abi walked towards the library with Emiko right behind him. Hana had braided her hair up real pretty before she went with Zeno to go meet Hiryuu and the other three dragons.   
Abi stepped in the library and looked through a couple of books.   
“Here,” Abi handed her one of the smaller books, “This should keep you entertained.”   
“Um,”Emimo opened the book.   
“What is it,” Abi put his hands on his hips, “Do you it like it, we can find another one.”  
“Well it's just,” Emiko was really nervous around Abi, “I can't read.”  
Abi’s big eyes got bigger, “Well we will have to change that! A person’s education is very important. Your brother maybe a simpleton but I will not have a young lady, unable to read.”   
Abi and Emiko sat down with some paper and pen. Abi taught her how to read and write her name, Abi's name, Zeno's, and the other dragon warriors’ names. She learned how to write Kouka, castle, and a couple of others. By the end of the day she had characters pouring out her ears. Abi had mercy on her and led her out to the garden to read to her. They were reading poetry when Zeno found them. Zeno chuckled at the pair and him, Abi, and Emiko headed off to dinner.


	4. Before the Storm

It was early in the morning, the sun had just rose above the violet peaks. Emiko stood at the edge of the castle’s walls, watching Hiryuu and the four dragon warriors get ready to leave. Watching for his blonde hair, she saw Zeno trudge over to her.   
They were going to fight.   
“Be careful,” her voice trembled.   
Picking her up, he whispered, “I’ll come back.”  
The wind whipped through the gate chilling everyone to the bone. Zeno set her down and turned to join the troops who were marching out. Goosebumps had risen on her skin and her thin gown wasn’t helping her fend off the elements. The temperature continued to drop as if Hiryuu took all the warmth with him. Turning to go back into the castle, a sigh escaped her lips. This goodbye was so much harder than last time.   
The days were dull without the five of them there. Trying to distract herself, she immersed herself in the studies Abi left her. Poetry, short stories, and books became her constant companions. In the mornings, she would climb to the castle to the top floor and look out over the city. The sun would paint the sky in reds, pinks, oranges, and yellows. Where the city ended, the green lands formed rolling hills. Roads scared the smooth green surface and further still was the purple expanse of mountains. Emiko would read and eat breakfast here.   
She made friends with a few of the younger servants. They would teach her some words. The kitchen also turned into a learning center. The cooks would teach her how to cook. She learned new recipes everyday. Keeping herself busy and trying not to worry, the world just seemed less exciting when Zeno and the others were gone.   
Settling in the garden next to the fountain, she began reading a story she started the other day. A small servant girl tripped over her, dropping the bucket of water she had.   
“I’m so sorry,” the girl exclaimed.   
Soaked, Emiko giggled, “It’s alright, are you okay?”  
The girl nodded, fumbling with the now empty bucket. Emiko had managed to save the page from the wrath of the water. Emiko curtsied the way Abi taught her, “My name is Emiko.”  
Returning the curtsy, the girl smiled a little, “I’m Kata. What are you reading?”  
Emiko glanced at the title, “Leaves in the Rain. It's a short story that I wanted to read yesterday, but ran out of time.”  
Kata sighed, “I wish I could read, but no one will teach me.”  
“I can! I’m not really great at it but I can teach you what Abi taught me.”  
“Lord Seiryuu? Taught you? Wait, you’re Lord Ouryuu’s sister, Lady Emiko.”   
Emiko nodded, “Please, just Emiko. It was okay when I first got here but now it feels out of place to call me that.”  
Kata nodded, “As you wish. Um, after I'm done with the flowers can you teach me some?”  
Emiko nodded. Grabbing the empty bucket, Kata ran off to finish watering the flowers. Afterwards Emiko spent the afternoon showing Kata characters and how to write her name. It had been awhile since Emiko had a friend.   
Kata was ten years old with black hair and a thin body. She learned fast. Kata soon caught up with Emiko and they helped each other with reading.   
Two years passed and Emiko grew a little taller, she wanted to show Shuten how much she had grown, to show Abi how much she had learned, to show Guen how much stronger she was, and to show Zeno how much she had changed. Looking out the window, she sighed, taking a bite of toast. The sun was rising over the mountains and the birds chirped. Her tenth birthday was the other day, making it four years she had been at the castle.   
Out of habit, she picked up her plate and brought it downstairs to the kitchen.   
Without warning, the energy in the castle rose. The servants were rushing out of the castle. The castle was assaulted with the cheers outside the walls. She sprinted to the castle gates and the most beautiful sight she had ever seen; Hiryuu and his four dragons riding in front of the army returning home. Abi kept his indifferent stare to the front. Guen and Shuten were waving at the crowd and Zeno was scanning for something in the crowd.   
The more time went by, the more Zeno’s face looked worried. Emiko got up on her tip toes. She let out a squeal of protest when the guards made her move to let in room for Hiryuu and the others. Her heart was pounding when they dismounted, she was bouncing everywhere; she couldn’t contain herself.   
Zeno got down and her feet moved on their own. Their bodies collided and she melted into her big brother’s arms. Shuten chuckled, “Looks like the squirt’s still a cry baby.”   
She took a breath, “Shuten, you’re still a jerk.”   
He laughed and pulled her in for a hug. Zeno, Guen, Shuten, and Emiko had a group hug for what seemed like an eternity. They broke away and Abi smiled at her.   
He bent down, “Have you been neglecting your studies?”  
Emiko shook her head, “Nope! In fact, I’ve been using your techniques to teach someone else how to read.”  
Abi smiled, “Good, an education is the best thing you can acquire. It stays with you.”  
Emiko nodded and hugged Abi, who stiffened up and awkwardly patted her back. Hiryuu looked pale. He stood back away from everyone and was quiet.   
“Hiryuu are you okay?”  
He smiled, “Yes, I’m just tired. I am going to head to bed, good night my silly dragons.”


	5. Eye of the storm

Hiryuu’s health declined rapidly. It seemed as if the sicker he got, the gloomier the castle looked. The four dragons took turns taking care of him, Zeno more often than not because he couldn’t get sick. Emiko helped with his soup and tea, but the chef did the brunt work. One O’clock was his lunch time. Emiko’s legs were still short, but Zeno’s hadn’t really changed, so she could keep up easier.   
When they gave Hiryuu his lunch, he would smile and accept it gladly, but when she picked it back up he had barely eaten any of it. Circles were forming over his eyes, his skin was sunken and sickly.   
It was frightening.   
Emiko was in her room, she was older so she and Zeno slept in separate rooms now. She slipped on her night gown. The silk pink gown brought a comforting touch. Tentatively, she walked to Zeno’s room. She knocked on the door.   
“Come in,” His voice was near tears.   
She peaked in and saw Zeno hunched over on the bed with his head in his hands.   
“Zeno?”  
He looked up and gave a brittle smile, “Emiko, what’s wrong?”   
“Is Hiryuu going to be okay?”  
His voice was small, “I don’t know.”   
She started yelling, “He has to be okay! He is a god, right? He has to be okay!”  
Zeno shook his head, “He’s still human. I asked him what Ouryuu’s power really was and he could not tell me or he was not ready to tell me.”  
“What do you mean? ISn’t it that you heal fast?’  
Zeno sighed, “Yeah, but I think it’s more than that.”  
“Oh.”   
“We can ask him again tomorrow or when he starts feeling better. He might be just feeling bad,” Emiko was playing with the skirt of her night gown.   
“Here,” Zeno held out an arm, “Sleep with me tonight.”   
Crawling into his bed, she felt like it was four years ago. Uncertainty and fear clouded her thoughts. Slowly, sleep overtook her.   
It was late when she was jarred awake by Zeno. He practically flew out of bed and down the hall. She ran after him. They were headed towards Hiryuu’s room. A shadow flew over them and shuten landed. He wore a pair of pants, but no shirt. Worry colored his face. Soon, Guen and Abi raced from their respective chambers.   
The air was cold; she could see her breath. They got to the hall where Hiryuu and the queen’s room was. The queen and her son was standing outside of the room. The queen rocking her son back and forth. Yakshi was curled up in his mother’s lap. He was four years old.   
The whole room held its breath. Then all four dragons looked like they had been punched in the gut. Guen leaned up against the wall and put his hand up to hide his face. Abi and Zeno fell to their knees and sobbed. Shuten hung his head and walked out of the room. The queen saw this and held Yakshi close and started crying. The doctor came out and confirmed what the dragons had indicated. Emiko felt sick and she sat down. The sobs came on suddenly and uncontrollably, hurting her chest.   
The rest of the night was a blur. The following week, Shuten stayed drunk, Abi stayed immersed in his books, Zeno stayed in his room, and Guen trained.   
The next five years was chaos. More and more revolts. Abi was kidnapped and became reculse from everyone. Only Emiko could get next to him to talk. More people wanted the dragon’s power. Eventually, Emiko overheard their plans to leave the castle.   
When they announced it to the people, they were angry. That’s when Zeno stepped up, saying he would be the priest. Then came the evening they left. Emiko had said her goodbyes earlier, they needed time to themselves. The four of them had a bond Emiko could only dream of. Sadly, she felt her and Zeno drifting apart.   
“Zeno,” she gently touched his arm.   
“Hm?”  
“I-I have to leave. I’m sixteen now and I-,” She started to cry.   
Zeno hugged her. His hugs never changed. They were so full of life and warmth. The next week she left the castle also. She looked back on the castle. It seemed like everyone was moving forward, except for Zeno. She smirked, he won’t ever change. She held her head high and started the next chapter in her life and this time; she will not be staring at the dragon warrior’s backs. She will be moving forward with them.   
Eventually, news reached her that Zeno, also, had left the castle. He never visited or contacted her. She was left wondering what happened to her elder brother until her last breath.


End file.
